Kawaii Kitty
by Peachy-kun
Summary: AU It was just a project. Nothing more, nothing less. But Yami would've never guessed that he would fall in love with the subject named Yugi. YxY
1. Awaken

**Peachy-kun's Notes**: (blinks) well, lookie hise. It's my first story! This is way different than any othis story...I think. (shrugs) who knows if it has been done yet. But if it hasn't, I have full claim to this idea ya hear me?

**Disclaimer:** I, Peachy-kun of this big huge family that I come from does not own a thing. The plot is mine though.

**Title:** Kawaii (Title is bound to Change!)

**Author:** Peachy-kun

* * *

**Kawaii**

**By Peachy-Kun**

Chapter 1

Awaken

A mass of tri-colored hair laid on a silver and black desk among stacks and stacks of paper and files all around. This certain tri-haired person was none other than Yami Atemu, student of Domino college in his junior year. He always had a nag for science and all that other gizmo and life study things as some of his friends would put it so he decided to see how far it took him. But right now, he was tired from all the work he had pulled last night. All he wanted to do was get some shut eye before-

"Hey Yami! Nap time's over man."

That happened.

Yami groaned and blindly slapped the annoying hand from his shoulder. "No Jou, I'm tired." Yami muttered his head still on the desk.

The one named Jou ran his nimble fingers through his messy blond hair before looking down at his friend. "As much as I would want to leave you alone, the big boss said it's time to wake up."

Yami groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "I swear, he's going to work us to death one day."

Jou just grinned while slapping his hand to Yami's back. "Don't worry about it, as soon as this lil' 'project' is over with. He'll be gone."

Yami glared at Jou before turning away muttering a "That's what you think." under his breath. Jou did not hear it however and sat on Yami's desk much to his annoyance. "So! What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing Jou, now can you get off so I can get this done?" Yami asked while grabbing one of the folders Jou was sitting on.

"So...do you think that thing is going to wake up?" Jou asked as the silence loomed around them both.

"I don't know Jou, and for a fact...I don't care." Yami said while writing something down.

"But come on Yami! You helped with the project! Don't you think you'd be happy if it did wake up?"

Sighing, Yami closed the folder and crimson eyes clashed with honey golden ones. "Jou, the last time I checked the study has a thirty percent chance of waking up. To top it all off, the percentage is getting lower and lower." He said matter-of-factly and got started on the next stack next to him.

"Yeah well, I think that the lil' guy is going to wake up and when he does,I'll teach him everything!"

"And thus, the whole project will be a complete failure." A cool and calm voice chuckled which made Yami smirk and Jou tense up.

"Hello Seto." Yami said without looking up.

Jou growled while turning around only to see those azure eyes he loved so much. "That was uncalled for! I will teach him a bunch of stuff!" Jou argued.

"I was just fooling pup. You will teach him...something. Now, come on it's time to go." Seto ordered before heading out the silver door.

"Um..."

"Go ahead Jou, I'll be fine. See you Monday." Yami said while waving him off.

Smiling, Jou grabbed his things off the couch that was sitting in the corner. "Bye Yams!"

The older man cringed. Gods, he hated that nickname.

_Darkness._

_Cold. _

_Where am I? _

_Who am I? _

_Light._

_It's time..._

In a small room in the back, a white large like specimen container stood in the middle of the room. Various machines, and wires were connected. And in the specimen container, unfocused eyes snapped open.

Loud beeping is what woke Yami up after three hours of working. Groaning, Yami sat up trying to get the kinks out of his body. As the beeping got louder, so did his awareness. crimsonred eyes opening in shock, Yami rushed to where the sound was coming from.

The specimen-subject was moving around in it's prison rapidly, bubbles circling around him as breathing became labored in the greenish blue fluids. Yami rushed to the main computer and rapidly punched something in and sighed in relief when the fluids from the container started to drain out. Slowly, the container opened and the Subject leaned against it

Yami quickly rushed to the subject's side before he fell onto the hard cold floor. Ignoring the wetness from his body, Yami picked the nowlimp boy in his arms. He shivered and a small whimper emitted from his pinkish red lips. Looking around, Yami found one of the lab coats from one of his friends. Placing the boy on a silver table, he grabbed the coat and pulled on the sleeping boy.

He couldn't believe it.

The project was in his arms, breathing...and smiling in his sleep.

The subject's finger's twitched as Yami touched it.

The subject's hair flowed over Yami's arms as he carried out the cold room. Thankfully he was dressed already. Laying him on the small couch, Yami sighed and turned to the black phone that was on the wall. He should call someone, but...it was too late. Figuring out he should call the founder first thing in the morning, he grabbed his coat and another one for the sleeping boy and a hat as well.

Making sure he was dry, Yami pulled on the black trench coat and the baby blue hat to cover his cat-like ears. Yes, cat-like ears. They a dark black and could be hidden, but he wanted to be safe.

Picking him up once more Yami left the room turning the light off and left his work forgotten on the desk.

_What is happening? _

_Warm. _

_Moving._

_Talking. _

Yami winced as he moved his phone from his ear as loud yelling came from the other side.

"Are you serious!" Jou yelled happily.

Yami sighed once more as he walked back and forth in his living room. "Yes Jou. he woke up. I checked his vital signs and everything. He's in perfect health." Yami said while looking at the said boy. He was now dressed in one of his dress shirts which was only one or two sizes bigger.

"That's great! Hey, do you want me to come over?" asked Jou.

"No. That won't be needed Jou, I better get going see you later." Before Jou could yell in protest, Yami had pressed 'END CALL'

Looking at the sleeping boy, a small smile appeared on his lips. He was hugging one of the Dark magician plushies he had.

"Goodnight little one."

* * *

Unfocused eyes slowly opened as the sunlight from the open blinds beamed through. A small whimper escaped from the boy lips as he sat up looking around. His ears twitched trying to listen for any sound but found none.

The small subject let go of theplushie and it fell to the floor. Blinking, he moved to the edge of the bed and stared at the toy.

"Ah, you're awake." A new voice said which made him squeal out in surprise and he hit the floor head first. His hands flew to his forehead trying to get the new found pain to calm down. But that was all forgotten as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Looking up, he saw crimson red eyes looking down at him carefully.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly while running his hand over his temple.

The Subject's ears twitched slightly.

Yami smiled at your confused expression before he helped you sit up. "You're alright. What were you trying to do?"

He just stared at Yami.

"Can't you understand what I'm saying?"

He continued to stare.

Yami laughed nervously at the boy before he stood up helping the other up as well. "I guess not."

"Game?"

Yami blinked in confusion. What?

"Game?" He repeated again.

"Um...what?"

The subject pressed his index finger to Yami's forehead. "Game!"

Yami stepped back as the one who looked so much like him moved forward.

Before Yami could do anything, the doorbell echoed through his apartment which made him stiffen.

"You. Stay here okay?" Yami commanded while grabbing the boy shoulders making him look directly into his eyes. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a real response, Yami rushed out the room. The subject's ears dropped slightly as you watched him leave. Looking down to the floor, he picked up the plushie and sat on the bed and awaited his return.

Yami sighed as he reached the door finally. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door figuring it would be Jou.

"I told you Jou that I-"

"Oh please Yami! I told Seto that he woke up!" Jou yelled while wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

Yami growled and pushed the blond off of him and sighed. "Jou..."

"Pretty please Yami? I want to see! I _did_ have a part of this project to ya know."

Yami slapped and hand to his forehead. Jou did have a point there. "Fine, come in and lock the door. I don't want the neighbors walking in like they always do." Yami muttered and headed for the guest room. Following Yami's order, Jou closed and locked the door and took of his shoes before chasing after his friend.

Bored, Yami stood by the door and waited for Jou. "Be shocked and amazed, the living and breathing Domino project." He winced when Jou smacked him on the arm. "He ain't no project...he's um...what's his name?"

Yami sighed. "I don't know, I haven't figured out yet. Besides, it's not my place to do so."

"Yes it is! You helped give him life so at least give him a name." Jou yelled.

Closing his eyes, Yami sighed. "Fine, if it must be, his name shall be Yugi."

Both Jou and the newly named Yugi blinked in unison. "Yugi?"

"Yeah Yugi. He kept on saying 'game' so Yugi." Yami said while sliding down to the floor. Yugi's black cat-like ears twitched as Yami slid down the wall and Yugi looked at Yami closely.

"Aw! He's so adorable just like a cute little kitten!" Jou squealed while touching Yugi's furry ears. Yugi growled and snapped at Jou's hands baring it's cat-like teeth.

"What the-"

Yami just chuckled.

"Stay away from the ears Jou. Yugi's got quite the bite."

Jou just pouted and sighed. Something told him that this would be a long day.

* * *

Okay. Chapter 1 is over. So did you like it? I mean, Yugi being like the way he is? I think it's cute!

If you liked, tell me so! Chapter 2 will be coming soon!


	2. Learning and Shopping

**Peachy-kun's notes: **O.O Well...I never thought that I would be getting reviews for this. (shrugs) Oh well. Since I have no school for the next couple of weeks and I'm stuck in the house which means I have time to update again! (sweat drops) actually, I had quite a few chapters done already... And to clear up a few things, Yami does not have cat ears just Yugi for now. And there is a reason why Yugi almost bit Jou's hand but you'll have to find out on your own.

**Thanks to:** Kyo the lover with little sanity, Dragonlady222, Frogger666, JitsaruJakara, Straitjackit, Tai'sgirl23, Kikyo's killer (right on! Luv the pen name!) The Black Angel's Red Rose, and anyone else who I missed. Thank you for the feedback!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the neko version of Yugi. But! I have two neko's named Oreo and Cookie who are two weeks old.

**Warning: **Since I'm brushing up on another language, which is Japanese in school, I got carried away with it in this chapter so here are a few words you might need to know.

**Translations: **

Nani- What?

Ohayou- Good Morning

Genki ka desu- How are you?

Moshi Moshi- Hello? (used for answering the telephone.)

wa irasshaimasu ka- Is (name) there? Note: Name goes first!

Donata desu ka- Who is calling?

wa ima imasen- (name) is not here right now.

Chotto omachi kudasai- One moment please.

Dou itashimashite- You're Welcome

Arigatou gozainimasu- Thank you (The polite way!)

* * *

**Kawaii Kitty **

**By Peachy-kun**

Chapter 2

Learning and Shopping

Jou glared at the neko project who was happily sitting on one of the stools in Yami's kitchen. "I can't believe he bit me...twice!" Jou growled while cradling his bandaged hand. Yami just chuckled as he opened the silver fridge pulling out some milk.

"I told you not to mess with his ears and yet you did. I told you to leave his plushie alone, yet you messed with it anyway. Sometimes I wonder about you Jou." Yami said while smirking.

Yugi smiled happily as the bowl of cereal was placed before him and started eating it.

"Well, now we know he likes fruit loops." Jou joked as he watched Yugi shoved the sugar circles in his mouth. Yami just nodded as he continued to fix him and his guest something to eat. Once Yugi was finished eating, he grabbed his plushie and quietly walked into the living room staring at the television. He was watching some show that Jou was watching before.

"So Yami, what are you going to tell the big ones at the college?" Jou asked while taking another bite of his food. Yami just shrugged as he poked at his breakfast.

"I don't know really, just say that he has finally woke up I guess."

Jou snorted as he pushed his bowl away. "Well, think of something soon so they can come to get him."

Yami dropped his spoon as he stared up at the blond. "You're trying to say that you don't like Yugi?" he asked as a smirk crept on his lips.

"I didn't say that, it's just that he's mean!"

"He's not mean Jou. You agitated him and thus, he acted the way he did."

The blond sighed as he stood up stretching. "Yeah whatever."

Yugi's ears twitched as the sound of Yami and Jou talking became even closer. Looking up, violet eyes sparkled when Yami smiled at him.

"Ohayou!" Yugi chirped happily as he stood up.

Both Yami and Jou blinked. "What is he-" but what ever Jou was about to say, Yami held his hand up to silence him.

"Genki desu ka?" Yami asked.

Yugi cocked his head to one side, his furry black ears folded back slightly. "Nani?"

Jou, who was watching Yami and Yugi chat in Japanese was awe-struck. He could believe this was happening! Turning to the television, Jou eyes widened even more. The show Yugi was watching one of the learning shows that were for children. Surely Yugi couldn't pick on Japanese that quickly. Maybe, Yugi could.

Yami ruffled Yugi's hair before he sat down on the couch who was quickly followed by Yugi. Jou slowly walked into the living room and sat on the chair besides the couch. He wasn't paying attention to the T.V. But at Yugi instead. The said boy was happy curled by Yami's side purring loudly as his ears were gently petted.

"Ya know, that ain't no fair. He let's you pet his ears but not me." Jou said while crossing his arms.

Yami just casted a grinning glance at the pouting puppy. "He likes me more than you."

"I can see that. Listen, I better get going I'll see you later on." The blond said while standing up. Yugi blinked as he watched Jou walk past.

Yami just waved and sighed when he heard the door open and close.

"Now, since he's gone, I have to take care of a few things." Yami muttered while standing up. Yugi's happy expression soon faded when Yami once again ruffled his hair before walking back into the kitchen. Yugi's furry black ear dropped slightly and a small mew emitted from his throat but, it went unheard.

Yami was currently leaning on the kitchen wall the cordless black phone pressed up against his ear. He was trying to get in contact with the founder of these 'projects' Domino College were working on. But, it would be a miracle for him to be in.

"Moshi Moshi?" A feminine voice rang out from the other side of the phone.

"Kobayashi-sama, wa irasshaimasu ka?" Yami asked quietly.

"Donata desu ka?" The sectary asked politely, typing could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Atemu, Yami." Yami said while peeping in the living room only to see Yugi engrossed with something on the television.

"Chotto omachi kudasai." The woman said before sad playing music was heard. This made Yami groan in annoyance the music got even louder. Really, all this just to speak to his boss.

After waiting a couple of moments, the music stopped and was replaced with the woman's voice.

"Kobayashi-sama wa ima imasen." She said sheepishly.

Yami sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Arigatou gozainimasu."

The worker giggled. "Dou itashimashite." She said before a click was heard followed by a dial tone. Placing the phone down, the older teen bit his lip. Now what he was suppose to do? He wasn't expecting for Yugi to be here more than a day or so. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor again. Man, this sucked.

"Game?"

Yami turned to the entrance of the kitchen and jumped when he saw Yugi staring at him intently his violet eyes not blinking even once.

"Y-Yugi! Don't do that are you trying to make me have a heart attack?" Yami yelled while clenching his leather clad chest.

Tilting his head to once side, Yugi just stared at him observing his creator even closer. Yami was wearing a black leather tank top with matching black leather and sporting a pair of clean white socks. Looking down what he had on, which was one of his creator's shirt which was too big for him and white socks of his own. This made Yugi pout. He wanted clothes too!

Whimpering, Yugi slowly crawled over to Yami and climbed on top of him tugging on his leather shirt.

This innocent action made Yami's face turn three shades of red. A pinkish red color, when Yugi shifted on his stomach it was the color of a strawberry and lastly when Yugi moved even closer and buried his face in his shirt, A ripe red tomato.

"W-what are you doing?" Yami stuttered when he heard Yugi purr.

Yugi mewed slightly and tugged on Yami's clothes. "Clothes..." Yugi whispered, his face still buried in his creator's chest.

Yami blinked at this.

"Clothes?"

Yugi nodded in Yami's chest.

This was all too confusing. Now Yugi understood what he was saying?

"Yugi." Yami said while making the cat-like boy look up at him. "Can you understand me?"

"Y...es." Yugi whispered slowly.

Stunned at this, Yami slid down so that all his weight and Yugi's resting on his elbows.

"Um, fine. I'll get you clothes. I think I have something for you to wear since you'll be staying here for only Ra knows how long."

Smiling, Yugi climbed off of Yami and his nose crinkled when he tried to help Yami up by pulling on his hand.

Chuckling, Yami petted Yugi's head. "Thank you Yugi."

The cat-like boy beamed while bouncing up and down. "Welcome!"

* * *

After finding something for Yugi to wear and fussing about the hat covering his cat ears, the two boys walked down the streets of Domino. Well, it was more like Yugi dragging Yami down the streets admiring all the lights, people and technology.

Yami had took Yugi to three different stores and let him go wild. He had to admit, Yugi had good taste. Liking jeans, leather and chains and all. As Yami rang the clothing up, Yugi blinked as something caught his attention. There was a cat-like collar sitting in the jewelry stand. It was black and had a golden bell with a small ribbon on it.

"Yugi?" Yami called carrying the bags in each hand.

Hearing his name being called, Yugi turned around and smiled when he saw Yami walking towards him and pulled him to where the bell collar was.

"Pretty!"

"Yugi, that's for a girl's costume." Yami stated bluntly.

Pouting, Yugi pointed at it. "Pretty...want it." Turning back to his creator, Yugi pouted even more. It had no effect on Yami...for the first five minutes.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get it." Yami growled in defeat while calling one of the workers to get the sought collar.

Smiling as Yami paid for it, Yugi hugged Yami tightly before he took it.

Grumbling something about 'Those cute eyes and pouting', Yami grabbed the bags again but was stopped when he felt something tug at his coat. Yugi held up the collar and turned around. Catching on, Yami took the collar from the little one and put it on Yugi's neck.

Enjoying the sound from the collar, Yugi grabbed one of the many bags before running out of the store.

"Yugi! Yugi wait!" Yami cried as he chased the cat-boy.

From the sidelines, four of the female workers smiled at the scene that played in front of them.

"He was so cute." One squealed referring to Yugi. "But, I wonder why he wanted a cat collar?"

The second one shrugged while leaning on the glass counter. "I don't know. But I think it's cute...and kinky." She said as a grin spread over her thin lips.

The third girl smacked the second one on the head. "Hentai! But...that would be cute if they were going together." She commented while pressing her index finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"They maybe brothers on a daily outing. Have you thought of that?" The last one said while sighing.

The first three girls looked at the fourth one before saying: "No way!"

"Hey! I don't pay you girls for standing around! Get to work!" The boss lady yelled.

"Um. Yes Ma'am!" They all said in unison.

After Yami had dropped off the bags at his apartment, He decided to take Yugi sight-seeing.

It turned out to be one of the best days he could ever have. The sun was now setting and Yami thought that Yugi would enjoy the sunset.

While Yugi sat on the railing, Yami leaned against it enjoying the seagulls crying over him and the sound of the ocean roaring in the background. Looking up, he smiled when he saw Yugi's joyful expression. He had changed hats so now he wore a white and violet knitted hat with the little drawstrings hanging on either side of his face.

Sensing someone was watching him, Yugi turned to Yami.

Violet clashed with Crimson once more.

They both smiled at each other before turning to the sunset again.

Yami couldn't help but smile when he heard the bell jingle from Yugi's collar.

* * *

Okay. That's it. What do you think? Gods, tell me what you think! positive feedback is always helpful ya know! O.O My god! I'm getting soft with this! (huggles Neko Yugi) I don't care anymore. As long as I get to hug Neko Yugi-Chan! (looks at the readers) Wanna hug Neko Yugi? 


	3. Know Me Better

**Peachy-kun's Notes: **Hello everyone. Big surprise for ya. (smiles) I have two chapters this time. Since all my teachers quit, I have a lot of time on my hands at school now.

**Thanks to:** Frogger666, straitjackit, Tai'sgirl23, Kikyo's killer, Kyo lover with little insanity, Doganglesrules, Kingleby, Yume Ishimaru, DaakuKitsune, Yami Yuugi, Dragonlady222

Thank you for your feedback!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime, (hides plan to take it over)

* * *

**Kawaii Kitty **

**By Peachy-kun**

Chapter 3

Know Me Better

Once Yami and Yugi were back at the apartment they shared, Yugi grabbed his things and ran to his room giggling like crazy. Yami just smirked as he watched the little one scamper around the corner and the sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the apartment. Before they came home, Yami had brought them both something sweet and now he knew that he shouldn't give the little one chocolate, pocky, or anything covered mostly in sour sugar...like sour straws for instance.

Sighing, Yami slipped off his shoes by the door and headed for his own room. Before Yami reached for his room, he slowed down as he heard grunting and soft cries coming from Yugi's room. Thinking something was wrong, Yami opened the door and when he took in the scene before him, he turned bright red. There was Yugi standing front of the mirror that was in the corner struggling to pull up the leather black pants that he had picked out. He already had on the black tank top which was one size to small. And because of that, it showed Yugi's small stomach and navel. Seeing Yami's reflection in the mirror, Yugi quickly turned around the golden bell jingled loudly while doing so.

Widened violet eyes met shocked crimson ones.

A moment or so pasted in silence before Yami said something. "I...um..I better get going." He said while moving back and closed the door.

Yugi just stared blankly at the door before turning back to the mirror with a small smile on his face.

On the other side of the closed door, Yami was leaned against it trying to calm down his beating heart. Matter fact,_ Why _was his heart beating this way? Sighing, Yami grabbed his bags and headed to his room to put his stuff away. He had to get started on dinner.

The room to Yugi's door slowly opened and the first things was seen was a pair of cute furry black twitching ears followed by the rest of Yugi's body. Once he tried on everything, he had changed into a loose tee and baggy shorts that Yami had gave to him. Holding his Dark Magician plushie close to him, he followed the sounds that was coming from the kitchen. Yami was wearing a black apron over a black tank top and his hair was tied back in a white bandanna. He was currently chopping up a stalk of leek while leaning head head to his shoulder to keep the house phone pressed against his ear.

"I understand that, yes sir. Okay. Thank you." Yami said before he sighed and hung up the phone.

"Hey there Yugi." Yami said while putting the chopped ingredients in boiling pot. "I hope you like leek in your stir fry." He said before chopping something else. Blinking, Yugi sniffed the leek and made a disgusted face, his nose crinkled and he snorted slightly.

Yami caught this and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...I can see you hate leek. Oh well, more for me." Yami hummed.

Yugi leaned his head on the counter and watched his creator move around the kitchen preparing their dinner. After twenty minutes, two plates were placed on the glass like table and so was something to drink. Breaking his chopsticks, Yami was about to dig in but stopped when he saw the smaller boy struggle with his chopsticks.

Yugi looked up embarrassed which just made Yami chuckle. Pulling Yugi's chair closer to his, he took Yugi's hands in his. The bright pink blush on the Yugi's face went unnoticed as Yami showed him how to use his food utensil.

"...And that's how you do it little one. You understand?"

Yugi nodded slightly. "Thank you..."

Yami smiled while ruffling the cat-like boy's hair that looked so much like his. "Think nothing of it."

Once they both finished dinner, Yugi had helped Yami wash dishes and then bounced into the living room with his creator following him.

"So Yugi, what movie shall we watch?" Yami asked while opening his DVD collection closet. Holding his plushie close to him, Yugi stood on his tippy toes to reach the third shelf and handed the case to Yami.

Yami eyes widened and looked back to Yugi. "You sure you want to watch this? I mean this is kind of scary."

Yugi just nodded.

Smiling before sighing, Yami opened the case and slipped the DVD _Doom_ (1) into the LG silver DVD player. Yami plopped down on the sofa and patted his lap. Quickly taking the hint, Yugi made his way over to Yami and sat next to him and laid his head on his creator's lap.

At the beginning of the movie Yami felt Yugi's clench his pants leg which made him smirk. You'll flinch too if someone's arm was caught in a metal sliding door then ripped from from you body. Yami ended up calming Yugi down through the whole movie. End the endings finally rolled onto the screen, Yami patted Yugi's hip. Getting no response, Yami leaned down and saw that Yugi was asleep. Sighing, Yami scooped the boy into his arms. He couldn't help but smile when Yugi buried his face into the crook of his neck. Opening Yugi's door with his foot, Yami gently placed Yugi onto the blue sheets but blinked when the neko gripped onto his tank top.

"No..." Yugi whispered while reaching back up to Yami.

"Yugi?" Yami called as Yugi moved even closer to him.

A whimper came as an response from Yugi. Rolling his eyes, Yami picked the neko who automatically wrapped his small leg's around his creator's waist. Making his way to his own room Yami slowly placed the sleeping Yugi in the bed.

"I can't understand you at all little one." Yami whispered while pushing back Yugi's yellow bangs from his angelic face. Yugi just rolled to the side and sighed in content.

Smiling, Yami changed into his sleeping clothes and crawled into the bed.

"Good night Yugi."

Violet eyes snapped open. Grinning, Yugi slowly inched closer to Yami until he was in his creator's arms. Yugi sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Night Yami."

The sun slowly inched over the still sleeping city of Domino. The sunlight beamed into a certain apartment complex and into the fifth floor's apartment bedroom window. Yami's eyes twitched as he tried to ignore the sunlight that was heating up his face. He knew he should've closed those blinds. Rolling to his side slightly, Yami sighed in bliss and drifted back into his dreamless slumber.

Something moved against him.

Yami groaned and hugged his warm pillow even tighter.

The pillow moved.

Groggily opening his eyes, Yami looked down at his moving _pillow _and saw Yugi trying to release the tight grip he had on him.

"Yugi? Oh gods!" Yami cried out and released his tight grip on him and saw Yugi stop moving around.

Sitting up, Yami rolled Yugi over and those eyes Yami found endearing slowly opened. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked his crimson red eyes scanning over his body slowly.

The cat-boy sat up as well and nodded while rubbing his eyes.

Closing his eyes in relief, Yami reopened them and absent-mindfully ran his fingers through the project's hair and played with his fluffy ears. Yugi blinked but moved even closer into his creator's touch and closed his eyes in bliss. Purring echoed through the medium-sized room. Yami didn't notice that Yugi was moving even closer to him until he was sitting directly in his lap. Fully breaking out of whatever trance he was in, Yami turned red again when he saw how dangerously Yugi was leaning in. The neko's eyes were half-lidded and his ears were slightly pressed against his hair. Yami gulped as Yugi moved in even closer to his face.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered his hands resting on either side of Yami's waist his lower part of his body sticking out. The neko licked his lip slightly. He wanted to know what his creator would do if he did this...

Before Yugi could close that little gap between them both, the phone rang.

Yami jumped up and moved away from Yugi and rushed out the door.

Sitting on his legs, Yugi sat there blinking. Did he do something wrong?

Yami raced to the kitchen and clenched his chest to keep his heart from bursting out and dance around the tile floor. What was Yugi thinking? Better yet, _was _he thinking? The phone ringing is what broke him from his thoughts. Sighing, Yami regained himself before answering the phone.

"Moshi-Moshi, Atemu Yami speaking."

"Ah Atemu, I have quite a few messages from you. What is it?" A gruff voice asked. Yami eyes widened it was his boss Kobayashi about damn time!

"Ah yes sir, the Domino project has finally woke up two days ago, he's in perfect in health, aware of his surroundings and so forth." Yami said while leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Hm. Okay, he is fully speaking is able to things on his own right?" Kobayashi asked.

Yami blinked at the unexpected question. "Um, not really sir. But he is learning and very quickly I might add."

Kobayashi sighed heavily into the phone. "Well if he's not able to do things on his own and speak clearly, you must teach him. Until he is like one of us, call me back. No time sooner, or no time later." Kobayashi said before he hung up knowing that Yami would agree to the new order.

Yami stared at the phone in shock. Why did Kobayashi so obsessed with this project?

Kobayashi leaned back in his chair his gray eyes staring up at the creamish-like color of his office. He was surprised that his project woke up. He thought that this one would truly be a dud. Kobayashi closed his eyes and sighed. One more to add to the other three then.

_The other three said projects sat in their respected cages...weak, tired and scared for they worried about their fate.

* * *

_

Okay that's it for this chapter. Feedback is much welcomed I want to know what ya think of this story and where it's going. So leave a review please?

(1) Doom. Just seen it today and it has the Rock in it. Yaknow, the westler? Well he and his men were on a job to get some doctors from Mars and well...things turned out for the worst.


	4. Time to Time

**Peachy-kun's notes:** Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Kawaii Kitty! (sighs) you can't believe all this non scene I've been going through. 10 percent of teachers at my school quit and now everything is hectic. An inspection for Reserve Officers Training Corps in a couple of days and it's driving me CRAZY! (clears throat) Okay, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime, (hides plan to take it over)

* * *

**Kawaii Kitty**

**By Peachy-Kun**

Chapter 4

Time to Time

Two weeks.

That's how long it has been ever since the Domino College's project affectionately known now as the cute little Yugi. Over the two week period, Yugi became smarter by each pasting day. Now clearly speaking in both in English and Japanese, Yami thought the little cat boy was truly fun have around.

Yugi made sure it was never a dull day in the apartment.

Yami sat on the black leather sofa the remote in his hand surfed through the television channels. He groaned and threw the remote next to him. It was never anything on Sunday's.

"Is something the matter Yami?" A soft voice called from the kitchen.

"I'm bored, nothing on and there's nothing to do." Yami groaned.

Coming from the kitchen was Yugi carrying two white bowls. "You sound like a little child Yami-san...here's some ice cream to brighten your mood." the cat-boy offered. Taking the bowl, Yami waited until Yugi plopped down besides him the golden bell rang quietly as he did.

Unknown to Yugi, his creator was watching him closely as he ate his chocolate ice cream. His black ears twitched slightly showing that he was listing to what ever was on T.V.

For the past weeks, Yami had been studying Yugi's behavior. When ever he was happy he would be frisky as a kitten would be...like jumping around, hiding or what not. When he was upset about something his black ears would flatten down to his head hiding in his tri-colored hair and those innocent violet eyes will turn into cat-like slits. And when he was content, he would snuggle up to him and purr loudly and would never leave his side.

"Yami-san?" Yugi called while snapping his finger's in front of his creator's face which made Yami yell out in surprise when he saw those violet eyes staring at him closely. Breaking from his thoughts, Yami now noticed that Yugi was sitting on his lap, his small legs on either side of him and Yugi's hands rested on Yami's waist now and Yugi was still leaning in dangerously. (1)

Yami leaned back as Yugi moved closer. "Y-Yugi?"

"Something is the matter." Yugi said knowingly ignoring Yami calling him. Tilting his head to one side, Yugi smiled slightly. "Some one you thinking of?"

This made Yami blush even more.

Yugi just sighed and climbed off his lap and sat besides him. "Yami...can't we do something today?"

"What do you have planned little one?" Yami asked while leaning back onto the couch trying to get over what just happened.

Yugi looked down and played with the spoon that was in his bowl. "Well...I heard that there was a little fair in town and I was wondering if we should go."

Yami looked down at Yugi and smirked. "A fair hm? Sounds fun, I guess we can go."

Yugi looked up surprised but a big smile on his face. "Really?"

"Really. We'll leave if you get ready now." Yami said enjoying the expression on the little one's face. Yugi squealed and tackled Yami to the couch and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Thank you Yami! You're the best!" Yugi yelled before he ran to his room.

Slapping his hand to his forehead, Yami sighed as he stood up. This was going to be a long day.

"Okay Yami! I'm ready!" Yugi called out happily as he fixed his hat and grabbing his coat. It was almost spring but, the weather decided change when people least expected. Last time, it snowed. (2) Smiling, Yami grabbed his own coat and grabbed his cellphone, his keys and anything else he might needed on this outing. Opening the door for Yugi, he laughed when Yugi stuck his nose in the air and walked out like a model or something.

The little fair was taking place in the park and it wasn't fair from the apartment complex, Yami had showed Yugi a shortcut and they were there in matter of minutes. Yugi looked around in wonder as he saw all the people laughing and playing at the booths and games.

"Hey Yami, Yugi over here hey!" A known voice yelled loudly over all the other voices. Because of his ears, Yugi turned to the direction it was coming from and smiled when he saw a certain blond and brunette.

"Jou-kun, Seto-kun!" Yugi yelled while waving.

Jou grinned and ruffled Yugi's hair slightly careful not to annoy his new friend's unusual ears. "I see you guys were bored too." Jou joked.

"Kind of, I never thought I would see you here Seto." Yami said while grinning at his cousin. Seto just rolled his eyes. "I came because of Mokuba and the pup. Otherwise, I won't be around all these people." He said while crossing his arms over his leather clad chest. Knowing that everyone would run up to him, Jou had insisted his boyfriend to dress down for once. Now he just wore a pair of jeans, black boots and a white turtle neck with his favorite leather coat.

"Well since we're all here to have fun, let's go play some games!" Jou said.

"Alright, come on Jou! I'm eager to play that one over there." Yugi said before he dragged the puppy off.

Both Yami and Seto sighed in unison. Gods, those two seemed too hyper when they were together.

"So, how are you and Yugi doing?" Seto said a small smirk on his face.

Yami blinked at the CEO. "We've been good...and you wanted to know this because?" Yami drawled. Seto just closed his eyes and shrugged. "I just wanted to know 'tis all."

Yami eyes narrowed. "Somehow Seto, I don't believe you."

Seto just chuckled. "And you should know this dear cousin."

Yugi grinned as he carried the large stuffed teddy bear while Jou walked next to him carrying a miniature teddy bear.

"Not another word Yuge." Jou said while stuffing the bear into his pocket.

The neko just grinned even wider and started to hum.

"Hey Yugi..." Jou called softly making Yugi look up at him.

"Yeah? What is it Jou-kun?"

"What's going between you and Yami? I mean, you seem even closer to Yami than before." Jou said while tapping his chin as if he was in thought.

Yugi blushed at this. "I'm getting to know him better that's all. There's nothing the matter with that is it?" Yugi asked his eyes narrowing.

Jou sweat dropped and held his hands up. "Eh...no, nothing is the matter with that. It just seems, like...ya know."

Yugi sighed and shifted the teddy bear in his arms. "No I don't know Jou, please...enlighten me."

Grinning, Jou slung his arm around his small friend's shoulder. "I think you have a little crush on Yams."

This made Yugi stop in his tracks then started up at the laughing puppy. "Me? Like Yami? Jou...I don't like Yami that way." Yugi said while he continued to walk. Jou laughed again as he caught up with the neko.

"I say you do buddy. I could see that you and Yami had a good bound when you first woke up."

"That's because he is my creator Jou." Yugi sighed.

Jou just shrugged. "So? I helped too ya know, but yet you growled, snarled, and bit me."

"Do you want me to start doing that again Jou?" Yugi warned while growling at the puppy.

"Um...no..."

"Well then, shut it and I don't like Yami." Yugi said while closing his eyes and walked ahead. Jou just sighed while placing his hand on his hips. "Whatever you say Yugi..."

Once Yugi and Jou met up with Yami and Seto again, they went their different ways to enjoy rest of the day themselves saying that they would see each other later. Yami and Yugi played some games together and even ate something light before the sun started to set.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi asked as they both walked out the park each of them holding prizes from the games they played.

"Yes Yugi what is it?"

"Can we watch the sunset again?" Yugi asked shyly.

Yami looked down at Yugi and could've swore he saw Yugi blushing but he couldn't really tell since the whole sky was peached colored and mixed perfectly with Yugi's skin.

"Of course we can Yugi. Come on."

The prizes of the fair laid against the black railing as Yami and Yugi leaned onto it staring out at the ocean and the sun disappearing behind it."

"I'll never get tired of this." Yugi said while whispering.

"I won't neither, this is my most favorite spot when I was younger you know." Yugi smiled and giggled. "And it still is right?"

"Right. And best of all, I get to share it with someone else."

This made Yugi blush and turned away. "That's good...I'm glad I'm here I can share it with you Yami."

Yami placed his hand on Yugi's which was holding onto the rail. "So am I."

Yugi turned back to Yami and both of them smiled lovingly at each other. Not knowing that they were being watched from a distance.

Jou grinned as he watched the two ahead of him. "See Seto? I told you Yami liked Yugi and vise versa."

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. "You were right and I was wrong...and I don't think we should be spying on them pup. Leave them be. Besides, we have to get home."

Jou pouted and looked at the lovely scene before him. "But why?"

The CEO leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

Jou turned bright red but grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him away. Leaving Yami and Yugi to themselves.

* * *

That's it. 

Hate it.

Love it?

Express your opinions and ideas in a e-mail or Review Thank you.

Can you imagine Yugi leaning over Yami very closely? Both wearing leather, and whats nots. And (squeals) that cute little collar has on with the kitty ears!

(2) That is what happened to the state I live in. Which was today...(cries) when will it ever get warm!


	5. Meetings Part I

**Peachy-kun's notes:** Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Kawaii Kitty! (sighs) I'm so glad that little inspection went well even though it was five hours... and had to stand in stiff shoes(grumbles) Anyways! 'Nough with me! I'm glads you liked the last two chapters! 'Cuz it ain't happening no more! This is a slight warning or whatever, I Peachy-kun made an OC for the first time. So, if you think she's a Mary-sue please don't hesitate to inform me kay-kay? Her name is Kisa.

**Thanks to: **Kingleby, DaakuKitsune, Dragonlady222, Tai'sgirl23, Kikyo's Killer, Kyo lover with little sanity, and Dark mistress of yaoi. (blinks) I didn't miss anyone did I?

* * *

**Kawaii Kitty**

**By Peachy-Kun**

Chapter 5

Meetings Part I

Neither Yami or Yugi said a word to each other as they walked home. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. Yugi clenched his bear even closer to him as the words Jou-kun replayed through his head. Truly he could not have feelings for his creator! Shyly, Yugi stole a glance at Yami before blushing and looked away. Nope, he did not have any feelings for him what so ever.

Once they finally reached the apartment building, Yami kicked off his shoes as he opened the door leaving Yugi to walk in and close it behind him. "So Yugi." Yami called from the kitchen. "Any request for dinner?"

"Um, anything is fine Yami." Yugi replied before he took off the hat and sighed as the air hit his ears. Ruffling his hair slightly, Yugi placed the giant stuff animal on the coffee table before he too headed for the kitchen.

"So, did you have a good time today?" Yami asked while opening the fridge. Yugi smiled while humming in agreement. "It was great! Especially when I beat Jou-kun in mostly every game we played." The neko-boy replied as he hopped onto the counter swinging his legs back and forth. Yami just chuckled as he tied the bandanna around his head.

"I'm not so surprised about that. Why don't you freshen up as I make dinner little one?"

Hopping down from the counter, Yugi smiled at his creator before he left the kitchen and headed to his room.

Shaking his head, Yami started to chop up some vegetables that he would put in his latest dish.

_Ding-Dong! _

Yami almost cut his index finger at the sudden sound and glared at the door. Placing the cutting knife on the cutting board, Yami sighed as he wiped his hands on the apron. "I'm coming! Damn it...what are they trying to do? Break the bell?" Yami muttered while placing his hand on the golden door knob.

Before Yami could fully open the door, he was greeted with a death gripping hug.

"Oh my goodness! Yami!" The unknown person yelled before releasing him and helped him regain his breathing.

"What in the hell do you-" Before Yami could finish what ever he was about to say, he met indigo colored eyes.

"K-Kisa?"

The said girl just smiled while tilting her head to one side. "It's so good to see you again!"

* * *

"What are you doing here Kisa? I mean, aren't you suppose to be in Tokyo or something?" Yami asked before handing his guest a cup of warm tea. Kisa took a sip before placing it on the table.

"I was, but as fate have it, my college is being shut down and I was transferred here to Domino College." Kisa raised her hand to silence Yami so she could finish. "Due to the unexpected transfer, they have yet to find me a apartment around here so..." Kisa drawled hoping that Yami would catch on.

And indeed, Yami caught on in a hot second.

"Oh no...no no no no no!" Yami said while shaking his head.

Kisa stood while clasping her hands with his. "Please Yami! I'll pay rent it's only for two months, three months tops! I swear you won't even know I'm here!"

Yami scowled at the maroon hair colored girl. "Some how, I don't believe that part. Why don't you stay at Seto's?" Yami suggested. "You know he has more room than this little apartment here." Kisa sighed as she released Yami's hands. "I'm afraid Seto and I aren't on good terms at the moment. Ya know, what happened the last time I visited?"

Yami thought for a second before nodding. "Oh yeah...I remember."

Kisa stared at Yami pleadingly. "Please Yami-kun?"

Closing his eyes, Yami pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance. "Three months tops Kisa, and I expect rent two weeks from now." Kisa squealed in delight and hugged Yami.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Yami-kun!"

Yami returned the hug. Something told him that the next months would not worth seeing...

"So!" Kisa said while breaking the hug. "Last time I checked, the guest room was the first one down the hall right?" She asked as she walked off.

Yami stood there for a second before his eyes widened in realization. "Yugi!"

Kisa was already at the door and was about to open it but she felt hands on her shoulders and was pulled away from the door.

"What? Yami! What was that about?" Kisa yelled while she stared the Yami who was looking at the guest room door.

"Kisa, why don't you grab your things and I will get this room set up myself." Yami said.

Kisa raised an eyebrow before placing her hands on her hips. "I can do that myself ya know." Yami just waved a finger at her as if she was child being scolded. "I'm being a good host. So, grab your things and and set this up." Yami stated coolly.

Giving up, Kisa sighed while throwing her hands up in the air. "You're a strange on Yami Atemu." She muttered before walking off. Sighing at the luck, Yami opened the room which belonged to Yugi and groaned as he heard the shower running. Surely, Yugi didn't hear anything that was just happening?

The shower stopping is what caught Yami's attention and the bathroom door opened to reveal a dripping wet Yugi wrapped in a large red towel. The neko-boy blinked at Yami who was just standing there.

"Um, Yami is there something I can help you with?" He asked while clenching the towel even closer to his pale body. Snapping from the unknown trance he was in, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand much to his surprise and pulled him out the room heading to his.

"Y-Yami what are you doing?" Yugi yelled as he tried to pull away from him.

"Yugi, I need you to stay in here okay? I'll be right back." Yami said before leaving the room before Yugi could ask any questions. Growling, Yugi sat on the bed and tended to his wet black ears.

It wasn't long before Kisa had her things set in the guest room slightly confused about all the other clothing but Yami said it was for a friend so Kisa just shrugged it off for the time being.

"Thanks again for letting me stay Yami." Kisa said as she laid on the now pink covered bed. Yami just shrugged to show that he was listening.

"Hey Yami." Kisa called out from the bed.

Yami continued to fix the boxes in the corner. "Yeah? What is it Kisa?" However, he paused and dropped the box when he heard an familiar jungle fill the air.

"What's...this?"

Yami slowly turned around and saw Kisa sitting on the bed while holding the collar that belonged to Yugi on her fingers. "That's the collar to the cat I once had." Yami said while wincing when he noticed the girl raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you said that this complex doesn't allow pets."

"I-um.." Yami started to turn red.

"Is there something you're hiding from me Yami? I mean, what ever it is I won't tell a soul." She assured.

"There's nothing really." Yami said and mentally cheered when he saw Kisa drop the collar to the bed.

"If you say-"

"Hey Yami, have you seen my collar?" Yugi asked while walking into the guest room this time fully dressed.

Kisa indigo eyes widened in shock when she looked at Yugi or better yet, his uncovered black fluffy ears.

"Oh...my...god..." She gasped out.

Yugi hid behind Yami who had walked to the door. "Um, maybe it's time for me to explain a few things..." Yami started.

* * *

Okay. That's it. But don't worry, Part II is coming soon. (shrugs) it could be Friday since I have to come home for the week because of my parents. So, look out for it okay?

Ja for now!

Oh yeah before you ask, Kisa is a friend of the family of Seto Kaiba and Yami Atemu. Kisa started to know Yami and Seto through Yami's mother since her and Yami's mother were good friends.


	6. Meetings Part II

**Peachy-kun Notes:** Hiya everyone! I told you that I'd be updating soon. I have an announcement for you all! I must tell you to find out this shounen-ai anime called Sukisyo! My sister e-mailed me the first episode and I was like: O.O OMFG! It's awesome. I have the link for it in my profile, check it out. Gravitation ain't got nothing' on Sukisyo...

**Thanks to: **Tai'sgirl23, Kingleby and Dragonlady222

2 Tai'sgirl12: I can draw, I would be happy to draw neko Yugi but...I need a scanner though...

* * *

**Kawaii Kitty**

**By Peachy-kun**

Chapter 6

Meetings Part II

Kisa sat on the couch her mouth open wide in shock not believing what she had just heard.

"W-wait...you mean you created him?" Kisa asked incredulously while pointing to the blushing Yugi.

Yami nodded. "It's true Kisa, Kobayashi-sama had started this little project...and thus Yugi and three more like him were created."

Kisa dropped her hand and stared at Yugi once more before turning back to Yami. "Three more were created? Where are they?"

Yami sighed while closing his eyes. "I can't tell you that Kisa. I told you enough already." Kisa stood to her feet and walked over to the the still blushing neko-boy before kneeling down before him studying his features. "He looks just like you Yami-kun...but, more cuter with those ears." she muttered before touching them.

Yami just rolled his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest. "So, you won't tell anyone about Yugi? I mean, who knows what might happen when something like this gets out." Kisa sighed before standing up once more. "You have my word Yami." Kisa assured. "I wouldn't do anything put Yu-chan in any danger."

Yugi looked up at her while blinking. "Yu-chan?"

Kisa smiled slightly. "You do mind you do? I mean, being called Yu-chan..."

"No! I like it. Um...thanks for keeping this secret." Yugi whispered.

"Hey! No problem. Anything for Yami-kun's boyfriend!" Kisa chirped before walking into the kitchen leaving two red faced boys standing in the living room. Yugi and Yami looked at each other and turned even redder and both scrambled into the kitchen.

"Kisa! He's not my boyfriend!" Both Yami and Yugi yelled.

The laughter of the new resident of the Atemu's residence rang throughout the apartment.

"So..." Kisa drawled as she chopped up some leek. "You are going to school in the morning right Yami?"

"Of course I am Kisa, I have no choice." Yami said while placing out three plates.

"But what about Yu-chan? You just can't leave him all by himself."

Yami sighed as he sat down at the table. "He's done if before, don't worry about me and Yugi, you should be worrying about your education." He commented.

Kisa huffed before placing the food on the plates. "Shut up."

As the three ate dinner, Kisa observed Yami and Yugi closely. Something was going on between those two and she was intended to find out sometime soon.

"That was good Yami! I wish I knew how to cook like you." Kisa said as she placed the now clean plates she helped Yugi wash up.

"You should learn how to cook period."

"Hey! I do know how to cook!" Kisa bristled.

Yami clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Microwaving is not cooking." From the corner of his eyes, he saw the young girl cheeks puff before she walked away all together.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered while tugging on his creator's shirt. "I think you made her mad..." Yami chuckled before looking down at Yugi. "Don't worry little one, she'll be fine in the morning just you watch."

Yugi just sighed and winced when he heard the door slam shut. "Um, so I guess I'm sleeping in your room tonight?"

Yami closed his eyes and tried to regain his scenes and to forget about Kisa's childish behavior. "I guess your right little one, come on it's late." Yami said while grabbing Yugi's hand and gently pulling him off into the direction of his room.

"Here catch." Yami said before throwing a shirt and shorts to Yugi who was sitting on the bed. "Something to sleep in for the night." It was a plain white tank top and black shorts.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said before he notice Yami walking into the bathroom. Yami just hummed. "Think nothing of it. I'll change in here, you change out here okay?" Before Yugi had time to reply, the bathroom gently shut close.

Staring at the door, Yugi just sighed before he started to get undressed. His ears twitched slightly as he pulled off his shirt. His violet eyes became unfocused as he the memories of what happened earlier today reeled into his mind. With Jou, the girl who just popped out from no where and then what Yami had said.

"_It's true Kisa, Kobayashi-sama had started this little project...and thus Yugi and three more like him were created." _

Yugi clenched the hem of his tank top. There were more like him...why Yami didn't tell him this before? Where were these other three?

"Are you alright Yugi?" The voice that belonged to his creator asked which made him jump slightly.

Yugi turned around quickly and saw Yami staring worriedly at him. "I'm fine Yami. I was just thinking about something."

Yami blinked at this. Of course he wanted to know what exactly was causing to be uneasy but he pushed it aside. Yugi had his right to have his own thoughts and secrets.

"Oh. Well, we might as well hit the sack. I have to get up in the morning." Yami yawned as he walked over to his large bed. Yugi just nodded and made his way to the bed as well. Yami was the one who pulled back the covers and gestured Yugi to get in. Trying to ignore the blush that was creeping onto his face, Yugi slowly climbed into the bed. The neko-boy sighed in bliss as the egyptian cotton touched his skin.

"Goodnight Yami..." Yugi whispered quickly drifting off. The last thing he heard was Yami whisper:

"Goodnight my little one..."

It was around midnight when the door leading to Kisa's room slowly opened and out popped a mass of maroon colored hair. Kisa quietly tipped into the kitchen before rumbling through the freezer and found what she was looking for; Strawberry Ice cream. Smiling victoriously , Kisa was about to head back to her room until the soft sounds of snoring and purring rang through the hallway. Being the curious girl that she was, Kisa walked to Yami's door before slowly opening cringing when the door creaked slightly. But the thought of the door was quickly forgotten when she was greeted the most adorable sight.

Through the night, Yami and Yugi had moved close to each other until Yami's arms were wrapped around Yugi's waist. Yugi's face was partly buried into Yami's tank top and his hands were curled against his creator's chest. Kisa leaned against the wall and placed her hand over her chest and smiled at the precious sight.

_'Scientifically created or not, Yugi was made for Yami...' _Kisa sighed mentally before moving away from the door then closed it. "Now if Yami realized it..."

* * *

The sound of pots and pans is what had woke Yugi and Yami up from their peaceful slumber. Violet and crimson clashed as eyes opened and faces turned bright red at the position was finally registered in both Yami and Yugi's mind.

They both moved away from each other which resulted Yami to fall from the left side of the bed and Yugi from the right.

Yami winced as he rubbed his back as he sat up and Yugi was doing the same. And in that moment, the door slammed open to reveal Kisa dressed in a white apron and bandanna holding a spoon.

"W-what was that I heard a loud thump...oh.." Kisa blinked when she saw the two on the floor. "You to alright?"

"I'm fine." Yugi said while smiling slightly.

"Me too.." Yami grumbled before staring at the releaved girl. "What in pray tell are you doing in there Kisa?" the older boy asked while raising an eyebrow.

Kisa just smiled. "I'm making breakfast silly! You better get ready, we have to leave in a hour Yami-kun!" she called before walking off. Yami and Yugi just stared at the door.

"Hey Yami..." Yugi called from the other side of the bed.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Is Kisa-chan always like this?" Yugi asked fearfully?

Yami groaned while slapping his hand to his forehead. "You don't know half of it little one."

"There you guys go about time!" Kisa said while looking up from the skillet when Yami and Yugi had finally walked into the kitchen and took their seats at the table.

Yami stared at all the food that was set out. "Kisa...you made this?"

Yugi looked over to the counter and saw a white thick book open. "You found these from that old cook book didn't you?" He asked teasingly.

Kisa blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, their really good with the details and everything. Hey Yami, you better eat something. It's almost time for us to go."

Yami just nodded while grabbing the toast and orange juice.

"Hey Yu-chan." Kisa called from the stove.

Yugi looked up from his food. "Yes?"

"You're alright being here by yourself right?" Kisa asked.

Yugi just blinked. "Yeah sure I am. I did it before." A sigh was heard. "Okay Yu-chan, if you say so." Kisa whispered before she too ate her food.

"Yugi, if there are any problems at all you can call me on my cell." Kisa said while handing him a piece of paper. Yugi took it and placed it on the table by the door. "Don't worry about me Kisa-chan. I'll be fine."

"Yeah but-" Kisa started but was cut off by Yami.

"We'll see you later little one." Yami said while smiling.

Yugi returned the gesture. "Have a good day Yami I hope-" What ever the neko like boy was about to say was quickly forgotten when he felt his creator's lips on his cheek.

"See ya later." Yami called before he pulled the stunned Kisa away.

Yugi stood there his hand touching the cheek were Yami's lips were. Not saying anything, Yugi just smiled softly before closing the door.

* * *

"You like him don't you?" Kisa asked as she hung up her coat in the small working station of Yami's.

Yami just rolled his eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea Kisa."

"I'm not, I'm just saying what I'm seeing." She said.

Yami just groaned before hitting his forehead on the desk repeatedly but stopped when his cellphone rang.

Sighing, Yami flipped the phone open. "Moshi-Moshi?"

"_Yami."_ The gruff voice said.

Yami eyes widened. "Kobayashi-sama?"

"_I need to see you Atemu, about this little subject that you call Yugi." _

Yami almost dropped the phone when his boss said this. How did he know that the neko subject name was Yugi?

"Kobayashi-sama I-"

"_Come see me now!"_ his boss yelled before Yami heard a soft 'click' then the dial tone. Yami stared at the phone before closing it.

"Yami-kun?" Kisa whispered quietly studying the expression on his face.

"I'll be back soon Kisa okay?" Yami asked while turning to her and saw her nod slightly.

Yami grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Something told him something bad was about to happen...

* * *

Okay, that's it. What ya think? What is Yami's boss up to? Will Yugi be safe now? What will happen to him? These questions can be only answered with the upcoming chapters and you'll get 'em by reviewing! 


	7. Everlasting

**Peachy-kun's notes:** GOMEN! I'm super duper sorry! I totally forgot about this story. It's spring break for me and me and my sisters and brothers went to Miami for the Spring Bling '06 and it was simply amazing. (sighs dreamily) I can't believe I got to hug Sean Paul... I stole his shirt! (waves it around like crazy)

**Thank you to:** Dragonlady222, Tai'sgirl123, Daikaio (For reviewing for all those chapters, thanx a milliion!) Kittie Goddess, Kuramarulez, Kingleby and anyone I missed. Thanx!

* * *

**Kawaii Kitty**

**By Peachy-kun**

Chapter 7

Everlasting

Yami walked nervously into the building associated with the college until he came upon a large desk in the middle of the highly decorated room with a coal black haired middle-aged woman typing on the computer.

"Ohayou Mari-chan, Kobayashi wanted to see me?"

The one named Mari looked up and smiled at Yami. "Oh yeah, go ahead and enter. And Yami...be careful he's mad about something." She said before waving at him. Yami just groaned and walked down the hall until he came upon the large brown and black wooden doors of Kobayashi's office. He hesitated for a moment but reached out for the golden handle. But before his hand could ever touch it, the doors slowly opened on their own.

"Yami, please come in. Don't just stand there." The gruff voice belonging to Kobayashi ordered. It took a moment or two before Yami moved into the office and cringed slightly when he heard the doors closing with a soft 'click'.

"Please, take a seat." Kobayashi gestured and leaned onto his desk so he could see his employee more. A small smirk crept onto his wrinkled face when he noticed how nervous Yami was.

"So Atemu, how is that little project Yugi doing? Or your friend Kisa? Is she doing well?" He asked while leaning back into his chair.

"How do you know about Kisa? W-what is this all about?" Yami demanded but kept his voice in check. After all, Kobayashi _did_ sign his paycheck.

Kobayashi just closed his eyes and chuckled. "Why I met her today, she said she was a friend of yours. What Atemu? Did you think I would spy on you or something? Honestly, what kind of man do you think I am?" Yami said nothing.

"What do you want to know about Yugi? I told you, he's still learning. He'll need more time to-"

"-No, he doesn't." Kobayashi interrupted. "He'll come back to the lab and the learning process will be studied under my doctors. He will no longer need to stay with you." He stated calmly.

Yami eyes widened. "But I was the one who started and created Yugi! I should be responsible for everything concerning him." Yami argued.

"But you forget Atemu. I was the one who founded your little project as I did to the others, the agreement was to hand over the specimens when I ask for them and you little time with 'Yugi' is over. I expect him to have him in my labs tomorrow."

"But sir!" Yami yelled while standing up.

Kobayashi stood as well. "You will do as I say Atemu or you will be out of a job. I want that cat boy and I will get what I want. Now, get out of my office."

Yami snarled at the old man while clenching his fist as his side. "Your not going to have Yugi for your own twisted experiments. I'll die before I see you touch him."

Kobayashi raised an gray eyebrow at this. "Oh? Well, that dear boy can be arranged. Yugi is my property and he could be _easily _taken away from you. And oh yes, you're fired Atemu." He stated and turned around. "Now get the hell out of my office, I have a meeting to go to." He said before walking out a small black door.

Yami stood there staring at the door Kobayashi left out of. Why was this happening? He was fired? Losing Yugi? He shook his head and left the room. He would have to do something about this. He didn't want to lose Yugi to his ex-boss no matter what he had to do, Yugi would be safe.

Mari looked at Yami sadly before sighing as he left her sight. "I hope you know what you're doing kiddo..."

Kisa's bored form stared out the window from the math classroom while the teacher droned on about some mathematics of some sorts. She wanted to stay in the little study room with Yami but, the reality of needing to learn to graduate hit her like a ton of bricks. Tapping her pencil on the open book, she sighed while closing her eyes. She couldn't wait to get home to relax.

"Ms. Hiyamae, am I boring you?" The teacher asked while standing in front of Kisa's desk. Kisa slowly opened her eyes and looked up to teal colored ones. "Um, no Hiroshima-sensei, I was thinking about the...equation?" Kisa said nervously.

Hiroshima raised an eyebrow. "Equation hm? Okay Hiyamae, can you solve the equation on the board?" Kisa peered over the teacher's shoulder to the blackboard to only see it blank then back to the teacher.

Hiroshima-sensei sighed while closing his eyes. "We're on page 235 section 3. We're going over the answers over last weeks test, get there Hiyamae and stop daydreaming." He said before walking back to his desk. Kisa flushed slightly while trying to ignore the snickers of the others in the room.

_'Gods, can this day get any worser?'_ Kisa thought sourly. After two hours of math, the bell finally rang singling that morning classes were almost over. Trudging to her last class, Kisa leaned against the locker and sighed. "I got to get through this...I know I can..."

"Hey Kisa!"

The girl groaned. "Then again, maybe not."

Kisa slowly turned around only to see Yami running towards her. She became fully alert when she saw how panicked he was. "Yami? What's the matter?"

"Have...you...seen...Seto?" Yami panted.

Kisa blinked. "Seto-kun? no...but I seen that blond haired guy he hangs out with." Yami stood up and groaned as he finally regained his breath. "You seen Jou? Where?"

"I think he went thata way." She said while pointing to the doors ahead of her. "What's the matter Yami?" She asked again.

"I'll tell you later, Kisa I need you to go home now and look after Yugi." Yami said before running off.

"Yu-chan? But...Yami!" She called but it was too late, Yami was already gone. Kisa stared in the direction where her friend took off in. _'What's going on?' _

Yami crimson red eyes scanned the area around him looking for a certain mass of messy blond hair. He growled to himself as he walked off the premises and a black limo parked on the corner.

_'Seto...' _

Quickly walking to over to the limo, Yami banged on the the slightly fogged tinted windows. He knew Seto would probably kill him for this, but it didn't matter at the moment he needed the help. After the hard pounding on the window, annoyed blue eyes peered from the lowering window. "What do you want Yami?" He hissed.

Yami just smirked. "Tear yourself from your puppy Seto, this is serious and I need your help."

The window rose again and Seto left Yami standing there for a few until the door finally opened revealing a embarrassed Jou and a still ticked off Seto.

"So dear cousin, what is so serious that you need my help?" Seto asked calmly.

Yami sighed before he told his little story.

The sound of keys jingling is what woke Yugi up from his small sleep on the couch in the living room. Yugi slowly sat up and wiped his eyes with his fist before stretching.

"Yami? You're back so soon is-" Before he could finish, Yugi looked up at indigo colored eyes. "Kisa? What are you doing back so early? Where's Yami?"

Kisa placed her book bag on the floor and turned to Yugi. "I don't know. He told me to come home and watch after you. He seemed worried- scared about something."

Yugi blinked. "B-but he is coming back right?" He asked fearfully.

Kisa gave Yugi an reassuring smile. "Of course he is Yu-chan. Hey, can I ask you a question?" She asked while sitting on the kitchen stool. Yugi sat on the floor and stared at the smiling girl.

"Yeah what is it?" Yugi asked innocently.

Kisa's smile grew bigger which made Yugi scoot away from her who was leaning forward. "Are you alright Kisa? Is your face broken or something?"

The foolish smile disappeared. "No my face is not broken! I just wanted to know how much you like Yami-kun."

Yugi blushed. "He's a good friend."

"Really? Good friend...you like Yami don't you? Tell me!" Kisa urged. This made Yugi blush even more. "I-I...sorta like him.." Yugi muttered he felt his ears flatten to his head.

"I knew it, Yugi why don't you tell him?" Kisa asked.

"As if he'll ever like me Kisa. I mean, I have cat ears for Ra's sake." Yugi stated.

Kisa eyes softened. "I bet he cares about you more than you know..."

Both Jou and Seto's eyes widened. "You're not going to hand him over are you?" Jou asked quietly. Seto swapped him on the side. "You know he isn't Jou, now sit down."

Yami clenched his fist on his knees. "You don't know Kobayashi like I do Seto. He'll do anything to get what he wants. And I know he'll stop at nothing."

Jou placed his hand on Seto's shoulder. "He's right Seto. We need to get Yami and Yugi out of here."

Yami looked up. "And Kisa."

Jou felt Seto tense up at the girl's name. "Kobayashi knows mostly everything about me and my relatives so staying with you will make it only worse." Yami thought out loud.

"Then were are you going to stay Yami?"

Yami buried his face in his hands and sighed loudly. "I have no choice but go back to Kyoto."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I thought you made a vow to never to return to Kyoto Yami." Yami just chuckled while sitting up. "I'll just have to get over it, I have to keep Yugi from Kobayashi." Yami eyes narrowed. "No matter what."

The founder of Domino College smirked as he stood in front of the cages in the lab hidden perfectly in the college. "Don't worry little ones, you'll have a new friend to spend time with...just you wait."

The subject in the first cage growled loudly clenching the bars and staring into Kobayashi's hazed eyes. "I will kill you!" he growled while clenching onto the bars even more his pale violet eyes narrowing into slits as his captive let out a sicking laugh. "That's what you think little subject." The second one sat quietly in it's cage it's brown eyes showing no emotion at all. "Over..."

Kobayashi smirked at the second subject. "How right you are.." The old man looked at the third subject and his eyes widened he saw it laying perfectly still it's arms sprawled at it's sides. "What the? Doctors! Come in here subject 3 is not moving!"

People in white lab coats ran in and to the said cage before dragging the subject out of the room.

When everyone left the violet eyed subject growled. "Ryou, don't worry we'll get out of here."

The one named Ryou just sniffled. "If you say so Malik..."

* * *

so yes, the other two projects are the hikari's Ryou-chan, and Malik-kun. The other project has been undecided so yeah. So Yami and Yugi are now on the run! Run Yami Run! XD

I must say sorry once again, thank you for reading so far!


	8. Sweet Kiss

**Peachy-kun notes**: I'm baccckkk! I'm sorry for the wait, you see I went to visit my folks and one of my twins and I went roof climbing to gaze at the stars and my silly self slipped and slid off the roof and I broke my leg. Since then, my over-protective dad wouldn't let me do anything. Sometimes I wish my dad didn't go to medical school...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. So sorry.

**Thank you to:** Kingleby, Dragonlady222, Tai'sgirl123, Daikaio, Artemis Maxwell

* * *

Chapter 8

Sweet Kiss

"And by going to Kyoto, what do you think that will solve?" Seto asked as ordered the driver to drive his cousin home. Yami sighed while brushing back his blond bangs from his eyes. "I don't care what you think about it. I just don't want Kobayashi to touch him."

Seto just shrugged while closing his eyes. "It's your decision. I'll help you out when ever you need it." Seto said as the limo came to a halt. "Be ready in the morning, that's when you leave." Yami smiled slightly as he opened the door. "Thank you."

"Yeah, what ever."

Both Kisa and Yugi looked up when the apartment door opened slowly. "Yami!" Yugi yelled while standing up, he ran to his creator to hug him around the waist. Yami smiled down at the neko boy before rubbing his head tenderly. "Hello little one."

Kisa blinked, a sliver spoon in her mouth as she observed the two. "Hey Yami, what was that all about at school?" She took the spoon from her mouth and placed in her bowl which was full of cherry ice cream.

"I didn't mean to scare you Kisa. But, I have to tell both you and Yugi something."

"You haven't sent no one to look after Yami yet?" Kobayashi yelled into the phone that was sitting on his desk. The old man sighed as he leaned back into his chair as the person on the other line muttered their apologies. "Shut up damn it. Just make sure you keep an eye out for Atemu." Placing the phone back on the hook, the founder turned to the window before grinning.

"He thinks he can run from me?"

"You-You have to be joking!" Kisa shouted as she stood. Her indigo eyes widened in pure shock. "After all this time, you want to go back?" She asked before sitting back down her voice now in check. Yami nodded before petting Yugi's ears.

"I don't want to take any risk. I don't to lose Yugi." Yami said before pulling Yugi onto his lap and hugging him tightly. Yugi blushed but leaned back into Yami's arms. Kisa sighed before pushing back her hair and groaned. "Fine, I might as well get packed...again." She muttered before standing up and straighted out her skirt.

"You two better get ready, if we're leaving in the morning we have a huge day in front of us." Kisa said before grabbing her bowl of ice cream and walking to her room. Hearing the door shut close, Yami sighed in relief and released his grip around Yugi's waist. "I'm sorry about all of this Yugi. I didn't know that my boss would really do something like this."

Yugi shrugged before sliding off his creator's lap. "It really doesn't matter. I'm just happy that you're doing all this." Yugi said while blushing, he twiddled his fingers together looking up at Yami.

"I want to do it. Come on, we have to get ready to little one." Yami said while stretching, walking ahead of Yugi. Yugi nodded as he followed his creator into the room he shared.

Yugi sat on the bed watching Yami rumble through his closet pulling out duffel bags and suitcases.

"I hope you really like Kyoto Yugi, it's really nice once you get around." Yami explained while opening the first drawer.

"I'm sure I'll like it Yami, we can do some sight seeing once we're settled in our new home right?"

"Of course, It's spring so the cherry blossoms are in full bloom, and then there is the Fuji festival."

Yugi blinked. "Fuji festival?"

Yami nodded and closed the duffel bag. "Yeah, it's like an cherry blossom festival. It last three days and it's so fun." Yami said as he too sat on the bed. "I know you're going to like it."

Yugi just gave him a shy smile.

"Hey you guys." Kisa called as she walked into the room. "I have to head out for awhile since we're leaving tomorrow. I'll be back later on okay?"

"Okay, sure go ahead. Make sure you be back before eight in the morning." Yami said before standing up to finish packing.

"Kay's, bye Yu-chan, Yami." Kisa said before walking off carrying her jacket in her arms.

Yugi watched Yami pack all the stuff they might need for the unexpected move. His black cat like ears flickered while he watched Yami place another bag in the corner. "Hey Yami, do you need any help packing?"

Yami looked back at Yugi and smiled slightly. "You can help if you want little one. Can you hand me those duffel bags over there?"

Yugi's ears perked as he nodded. "Sure Yami!"

Jumping off the bed, Yugi scudded over to the bags on the floor. Grabbing three at once, Yugi grunted quietly before placing them by Yami's feet. "Here you go.

"Thanks. Hey, can you put these shirts in there for me?" Yami asked without turning around.

Doing what he asked to do, Yugi neatly placed both his and his creator's shirt in the white bag before closing it when it had began to get full.

"Okay, that should be enough. We can always go shopping when we get there." Yami said while he stood. "How about some dinner?"

"Okay! Can we have stir fry again?" The neko boy asked while he bounced out the room.

Yami chuckled. "Of course."

Yugi sat on the counter while he watched Yami make dinner. He just couldn't help but smile lovingly at Yami. Maybe Kisa was right. Maybe he did like Yami more than he thought he did. He broke from his thoughts when he heard Yami call his name.

"Yes Yami?"

"I said how much do you want?" He asked before walking in front of him. "Oh! um, a lot. I'm really hungry today."

Yami eyebrows knitted as he observed the boy closely. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay then, but if you don't feel well or what ever you'll tell me right?"

"Yep, I tell you Yami." Yugi said before jumping off the counter and turned to Yami. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Yami's interested peaked when he noticed how Yugi was acting. "Sure, you can ask me anything."

Yugi shifted as he rubbed his left arm nervously, his ears matted down to his head. "Well, I was wondering if we could go to the pier before we leave?"

Yami raised an eyebrow before he turned off the stove. "There's a pier in Kyoto too you know."

"Yet but," Yugi started. "This is kind of special to me. I just want to see it before we leave."

Yami was about to say that he couldn't but he couldn't help but melt when he saw Yugi's pleading face.

Yami sighed before running his fingers through his hair. "Fine, but we have to be back before Kisa. I'm the only one who has a key."

Yugi nodded before he hugged Yami and ran off to get his hat. Yami sighed and folded his arms behind his head when the neko boy returned. "Come on, let's go!" Yami yelped when Yugi gripped his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Yugi ow! You're hurting my arm!"

Yami knelt forward and placed his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. "I didn't know you could run so fast Yugi." Yami panted and looked up to Yugi who was already leaned on the black bar. "I'm sorry Yami, I just didn't want to miss the sunset." Yugi giggled before turning around with a small smile on his face.

And that's when Yami saw it, Yugi's peach colored complexion blended perfectly with the setting sun and his eyes shone brightly. The violet and cream knitted cords of his hat blew into his face because of the wind. He never thought that Yugi could be so, so, cute.

Yugi blinked as he studied Yami. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yami said before walking besides Yugi and leaned against the rail. "Hm, I guess I miss this scenery too."

"See? I told you!" Yugi said before turning to his creator. Grinning, Yugi leaned up and placed kiss on Yami's cheek before pulling back. "That was for taking me here...I guess I wanted to do that since the last time you brought me here." Yugi explained.

Yami turned around before kneeling down to Yugi. "You wanted to kiss me on the cheek?"

Yugi blushed and nodded. "I guess I did."

"I guess I wanted to do this since you leaned on me...remember?"

That made Yugi turn cherry red. He did remember it, gods who couldn't?

Before Yugi could reply, Yugi's violet eyes widened when he felt his creator's lips pressed against his in a soft sweet kiss.

* * *

So, I'm real sorry for the shortness of this chapter. My mom is kicking me off. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.

I hope you review!

Until next time,

Peachy-kun


	9. Moving On

**Disclaimer:** I, Peachy-kun do not own Yu-gi-oh. I wish I did though…

**Peachy-kun notes:** Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the wait! (bows in apology) I had a major crisis and well I was not really worried about fan fiction. But now, I'm back and with the next chapter so yay! Okay, there are some more Japanese translations in this chapter so here we go…

This chapter is for Solemns Raindrops, congraulations on your son (who is now five months) I love ya girl and upadate that Twilights of Egypt soon!

Hai- Yes

Itai – Ouch

Ii desu-yo- I'm fine

Kuso- Fuck

Gomen nasai – Sorry (formal)

Gomen- Sorry (informal)

Oyasumi- Goodnight

Hayai- Quick, Hurry

Be-da- A form of saying "Nyah, Nyah, Nyah!" While sticking your tounge out at some one.

Demare- Shut up!

Bakemono- Monster!

Usotsuki- Liar!

Sayounara- Bye

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! Much love to ya!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Moving On**

**By Peachy- Kun **

Yugi couldn't believe it! Yami; his creator was actually kissing him! He didn't know what to do, kiss back or push him away. His ears flattened under his hat when he finally came to a decision. Slowly, Yugi reached up and grabbed Yami's arms before kissing him back shyly. He felt Yami stop for a second before he kissed him back with force.

'_I can't believe it…'_ Yami thought as he grabbed the neko boy closer to him. Yami couldn't deny it, his Yugi tasted so good. Like…. Strawberries. After another minute or so, Yugi slowly moved away from Yami his eyes hazed over as he stared up into crimson red eyes.

Smiling softly, Yami reached out and caressed Yugi's cheek. He couldn't help but smile even more when Yugi leaned into the touch.

"Let's go back home shall we?" Yami asked.

Yugi just nodded.

"There you guys are! Do you know how long I've been out here?!" Kisa yelled, pointing at the two when they finally got back to the apartment only to see Kisa sitting in front of the door.

"Eh, Gomen Kisa. We didn't mean for you to wait. Yami and I went to the park and well…we lost track of time." Yugi said sheepishly.

Kisa sighed before turning away. "Ii desu-yo, I just don't like it when it get's dark."

Yami smiled before he pulled out the key to the apartment. "So are you ready for the morning move?"

Kisa nodded as she walked in, followed by Yugi who was pulling off his hat as soon as he got through the door. "Yep, I got everything packed and ready." She said before she plopped down to the couch.

"So, Kisa where did you go?" Yugi asked as he sat besides her.

Kisa smiled. "Just went to go see someone."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Do you want something to eat Kisa? Yugi and I got something to eat on the way back."

The maroon-haired girl just shook her head as she stood. "I got something to eat while I was out too. I guess I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Both boys nodded.

Smiling, Kisa leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "Oyasumi Yu-chan." And did the same with Yami. "Oyasumi Yami-kun."

Both of them blushed as they watched the girl giggle as she headed to her room.

"Well, it seems she's back in her good mood again." Yami joked before turning to Yugi who just nodded in agreement. "We might as head off to bed as well ne?" Yami asked, he held out his hand for Yugi.

Yugi couldn't help but blush. "Hai…"

From her room, Kisa laid on her stomach her long legs kicking back in forth in the air as she read one of her magazines that she had bought earlier and that's when she heard….

"Itai! Yami…"

Kisa's interested peaked but she turned bright red when Yami chuckled followed by a purrish moan from Yugi. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it.

She _so _didn't need to hear that.

Morning came sooner than anyone expected, especially at the Atemu's residence. Yami groaned and buried his face into his pillow when he heard banging on the door.

"Yami! Hayai, Seto-kun is here. Yami….get up!"

One crimson red eye snapped open. Seto was here? Yami groaned and rolled over to look at his nightstand. He almost fell out of the bed.

'11:30'

"Kuso!" Yami cursed, he almost fell out the bed. Damn it, they were running late!

Yugi was now fully awakened thanks to Yami running around muttering to himself. "Yami? What's the matter?"

Yami groaned. "We're running behind schedule. Seto is already here. We better get ready okay?" Yugi nodded tiredly and slipped out of the bed. "Okay…"

Sighing, Yami opened the door only to reveal Kisa, who was looking pissed and tired. "About time. Seto was about to leave…"

"Gomen nasai Kisa. Where is Seto?" Yami asked before he looked back to who Yugi who was getting dressed. The girl sighed.

"He's outside."

Yami chuckled. "That's Seto for you." Kisa just smiled weakly before she walked off. Yugi noticed this and blinked. "Is something the matter with Kisa?" Yami sighed.

"It's a long story Yugi. Come on, let's go."

Once they got all their things together, Yami, Yugi, and Kisa climbed into the limo.

"Kisa-chan, is something wrong?" Yugi asked. He placed his hand on her lap only to have it moved away. "Genki-desu."

Yami sighed before looking at his cousin who just shrugged.

It wasn't long before the scenery changed. More and more building disappeared and were replaced by beautiful cherry trees. The others couldn't help but smile at Yugi whose nose was pressed against the window watching everything pass.

Slowly, the limo slowed to a stop in front of a beautiful house. The cherry trees surrounding it were in full bloom.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Yugi exclaimed. The others were right behind him.

"It looks the same. Doesn't Yami?" Kisa asked, with a small smile on her face as she looked back to her friend. Yami nodded.

"It sure does."

"Well, might as get everything situated." Yami muttered, opening the door. Everything was covered in white sheets. He couldn't help but smile as his childhood rolled into his mind.

_Flash back_

"Be-da, Be-da, Be-da." The younger version of Kisa yelled, her little pigtails boucing as she blew raspberries at her friends.

"Aah! Kisa-chan, Damare!" The younger version of Seto sighed while holding his head.

Kisa pouted. "Seto-kun…"

"That's not nice Seto." The young version of Yami said. Kisa nodded and latched onto her friend's arm.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!"

Seto and Yami rolled their eyes in unison.

"That wasn't funny Marik. Yami said while trying to calm the upset girl.

Marik just ignored him and grinned. "Hey Kisa did you hear what happened yesterday at the park?"

Kisa buried her face into Yami's chest and shook her head.

Marik moved closer and grinned. "There's a monster out there and now it's wants to eat _you_!"

"Usotsuki!"

"Marik, stop." Yami said but inside he liked messing with Kisa too.

"I'm leaving, I don't have time for this." Seto said, wlaking out the door. He rolled his eyes as another childhood friend sneak up behind Kisa.

It was Bakura, the best friend of Marik. The white haired boy grinned before he grabbed the girl's shoulders.

"Err!"

"Ah! Bakemono! Bakemono!" She yelled, blindly hitting Bakura in the face.

Bakura hissed as he held his face. "Damn it Kisa!"

Kisa opened her eyes and gasped. "Gomen nasai Kura-kun, you should've not done that!"

Marik sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, it was funny at first. You okay 'Kura?"

"I'll live." Bakura growled.

Yami stifled a laugh but Kisa caught it. Her indigo eyes narrowed sharply.

"I heard that." She stood up. "Boys, I tell you." She muttered under her breath.

"Kisa-chan, sweetie your mother is here!" Yami's mother called. She perked up.

"Okay!"

She turned to the boys. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Sayounara Yami-kun." She said before she kissed him on the cheek. She glared at Marik and Bakura. "Bye."

Marik stuck his tongue out at her as she walked by.

Bakura grinned. "Well, it seems like Kisa-chan has a little crush on Yami." He saw Yami blush. "Who would've known?"

Yami glared at him. "Not funny."

_Flash back ends_

"-ami. Yami!" Yami snapped out of his thoughts only to see a pouting Yugi in front of him.

"Hm? What?"

"I said can you show me around please?"

Yami blinked before smiling. "Yeah, of course! I want to show you something."

Kisa sighed as she pushed back her hair while she sat on the patio wooden floor. It was nice to be back here. She couldn't help but smile. Luckily, the house was taken care for while Yami was away.

"Oh wow!" Came an excited reply.

The girl looked up and saw Yugi and Yami at the pond in the backyard watching the fish swim around. Yami was holding Yugi who was watching the fish swim around, his feline insists coming in.

She bit her lip.

"Ack! Yugi wait don't!" Yami shouted, but it was too late. Yugi had jumped in the pond trying to catch one of the fishes.

Yami sat there his hair hanging in his eyes while Yugi laughed at him before giving a slight peck on the cheek.

This made Kisa eyes narrow before she stood up only to bump into Seto.

"Aaa...Seto-kun, I'm sorry." She said while looking up at him.

The CEO eyes narrowed before he moved out of the way. He knew even if Kisa wouldn't admit it, she still loved Yami.

Seto looked back at his cousin and the neko. Yami sure did have his work cut out for him.

* * *

There we go! Another chapter of Kawaii Kitty! I hope you guys liked it and enjoyed it!

Next chapter is when Marik and Bakura comes into the story! .

REVIEW!


	10. Memories

**Disclaimer: I peachy-kun, does not own YGO. **

**Peachy-kun notes: **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter of Kawaii Kitty! This chapter is just about Yami along with his childhood friend and understanding how they were and yada, yada, yada. Yami remembers stuff and Kisa get's kind of pissed off.

* * *

**Kawaii Kitty**

**By Peachy-kun**

**Chapter 10 **

**Memories**

"You should be more careful next time." Kisa said, watching Yami dry Yugi's ears dry. Yugi squirmed from under the green towel and smiled slightly.

"Heh, I couldn't help it." He admitted sheepishly.

Kisa indigo eyes narrowed slightly before she stood up gaining the attention of both of the boys.

"Is anything the matter Kisa?" Yami asked.

"It's nothing, I'm about to head off to the store." She said while smiling, her hands behind her back. But, Yami didn't buy it. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You can't fool me Kisa. We've known each other since second grade so what's the matter?"

"It's…nothing Yami okay?" Kisa snapped back making Yami eyes widen in shock as Yugi.

From the sidelines, Yugi just eyed the young woman. He couldn't help but noticed how Kisa changed over the few days, tension was running thick between all of them and well, he didn't like it one bit.

"Hey Yami, why don't you help Kisa out? I mean, she is going to the store and is going to need some help don't you think?" He asked while smiling.

"But Yugi I…." Yami started but sighed when he looked at the neko boy's pleading face.

"Okay, okay. Let me go get my coat." He said before he walked off, leaving Kisa and Yugi alone.

"Yu-chan…why are you doing this?" Kisa whispered.

"You two need sometime alone, Yami's been around me ever since we've got here. And besides, you two are good friends. You two deserve some time alone." Yugi said while smiling.

Kisa could feel tears brim in her eyes. "Thank you Yugi…."

"Okay, I'm ready to- Kisa? Is something the matter?" Yami asked, eyeing the girl.

"It's nothing Yami." Kisa said while wiping her eyes. Yami nodded but still eyed the girl before turning to Yugi.

"You have our cell numbers right?" Yugi nodded. Yami stood by the door before Kisa grabbed his arm and latched onto it. Yugi couldn't help but feel a small pang in his heart when Kisa did this.

"Bye Yu-chan, see you later!" Kisa called, before she and Yami left the house walking down the side walk. Yugi sighed and closed the door, before heading off to the living room.

'_It was the right thing to do'_ Yugi kept telling himself. After all, his creator and Kisa knew each other for the longest, he didn't want to mess that up for them. But, he still couldn't help but feel bad. It was Kisa and his crush…alone…

"That was nice of him wasn't it Yami?" Kisa asked; her arm still wrapped around Yami's and her head resting on his shoulder. Yami didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, that was nice of Yugi. I have to do something special for him…I'll take him to the festival tomorrow." He said while smiling.

Kisa smiled and nodded. "That's a good idea; hey Yami hasn't the festival started yet?" Yami looked up to the dark sky in thought. "Yeah, it started already."

"Then it's settled! Let's go there okay?" She asked, her indigo eyes sparkling with joy.

Yami just chuckled and nodded. "Sure Kisa."

"Yay!"

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, many couples littered the park as various booths were all about as well as music that echoed throughout the whole park.

Kisa laughed when both she and Yami walked through the entrance of the park, she eyed the trees and smiled.

"It's beautiful!" She said in awe.

"So what shall we do first?" Yami asked. Kisa opened her mouth but it quickly shut when the loud rumbling came from her stomach. This made Yami laugh when he heard it and made Kisa blush before puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"That's not funny!"

Yami snickered and nodded. "Yeah, it was funny."

Kisa just humped and turned from him. "Let's get some grilled fish, it smells delish." She said before walking off to the said booth. Yami just followed.

"Two please." Kisa said before she rummaged through her purse.

"Coming right up."

Kisa looked back at Yami and grinned. "How many do you want Yami?" Yami just stared at the girl. "W-wait both of them are for you?" Kisa nodded.

"You pig." Yami muttered.

Kisa glared at Yami before stuck her tongue at him. "Shut up Yami."

Neither Kisa nor Yami saw the booth owner tense up before turning to face the two.

"Did you just say your name was Yami?" He asked.

Kisa blinked. "Yeah, his name is Yami."

The booth owner grinned. "Well lookie here, Kisa-chan and Yami are back in Kyoto?" Kisa thought for a second before a large smile was plastered on her face.

"Marik-kun!"

Marik grinned. "In the flesh."

Yami smirked at his old friend; he was really surprised that he would run into him like this. Kisa smiled before she leaned over and gave Marik a hug. "I missed you so much Marik. How have you been?"

Marik sighed and returned the hug. "Ugh, I've been good. I thought you were in college in Tokyo."

Kisa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's a long story."

Yami placed his hand on his hip. "So what's up with you Marik? You still living around these parts?" Marik nodded while fanning the grill.

"Yep, I still live in the same house. I'm surprised to see you guys." Marik picked up the fish and handed them to Kisa. "Here, they're on the house."

"Thanks Marik you're the best!" Kisa smiled before walking off.

"So…you and Kisa huh?" Marik asked while grinning.

Yami sighed before looking at Marik. 'Yep, he's still the same.'

"No Marik, Kisa and I aren't dating." Before Marik could say anything else, Yami raised up a hand. "Kisa and I are friends. We made that choice after high schools remember?"

Marik nodded while he continued to fan the grill and filled two orders. "But still, you two made quite the couple back in high school though."

"The past is the past."

"You're still the stubborn bastard. So, how is your cousin?"

"Hm? Yeah, Seto is doing well. How about Bakura?" Yami asked while grabbing one of the fish from the grill. Marik sighed. "He's here too. He's running the fish prize booth."

Yami smirked. This, he ought to see.

"I want another one! This one doesn't work!" One kid yelled, shoving his paper paddle in Bakura's face.

"It doesn't work like that kid! You have to pay for another one!" Bakura yelled back.

"No!"

"Well, get away from my booth then you snot nosed runt!" Bakura growled. He didn't care anymore. Everyone else was staring at him.

"You're mean!" The kid whined.

Bakura smirked. "Get use to it kid." Then all of the sudden, water was splashed in his face before the kid ran off with a few more kids tagging behind him.

'_Calm down….calm down…' _

"Bakura?"

The albino looked up only to see a young girl holding a grilled fish stick in her hand.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, you should Kura-kun."

Bakura's dark brown eyes widened. "Kura-kun….K-Kisa?"

Kisa smiled. "Bingo! Hiya doing Bakura?" Bakura couldn't help but smile as he stood up getting a better look at his old friend.

"Well Kisa…dare I might say…you've gotten…sexy." He teased. He mentally smirked when he saw Kisa turn red. "Heh, you're not bad looking yourself Kura."

"So, what are you doing back in Kyoto after all these years?" Bakura asked. Kisa took a bite of her fish. "Here with Yami, we're back in the Atemu's family house."

Bakura blinked. "Yami's back?"

"Yep, hey come by tomorrow okay? I know Yami would love to see you." Before Bakura could reply, Kisa walked off. Bakura sighed as he watched her walk off. Sitting back down, he got lost in his thoughts. Why would Yami come back to Kyoto all of the sudden.

His eyes narrowed. He would find out tomorrow.

Yami sighed while looking over the crowds. "Damn it Kisa…"

"Yami!"

Yami turned around only to see the one who he was looking for. "There you are where you?"

Kisa giggled. "No where…come on; let's go see the cherry blossoms!"

Yami sighed and let himself be dragged off. He couldn't say no to her, he would do it anyway.

"These trees are amazing…" Kisa said softly, she rested her head on the tree trunk. Yami watched Kisa do this.

That brought a memory back to him mind.

He turned red when Kisa looked back to him and smiled softly.

"Yami…"

Before he could do anything, Kisa walked over to him and grabbed his hand and placed it onto her cheek and stared up into his eyes.

"K-Kisa?"

She smiled before she leaned up and captured her lips with his. At first, Yami didn't respond but slowly, he closed his eyes and grabbed her closer to close the gap between them. Kisa froze for a second before she eagerly kissed him back.

She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help it. She clenched onto his shirt, hoping to put all her feelings into this kiss. She wanted to know how she still felt about him after all these years.

She still tasted the same. Like sweet peaches. After just three years when Yami had said that it would be best if we became friends again. He remembered how bad she had taken it when he said that. But soon, she was back to herself again, this time hiding those feelings she knew that were still there for Yami Atemu.

Kisa whimpered into the kiss, she moved back and looked up at Yami before touching his cheek. She smiled softly.

"Yami…this is where we had our first kiss remember?"

Yami nodded and tensed when he felt Kisa bury her face into his chest. "Yami, why did you say that to me? After all we've been through…"

She looked back up to him. "Why can't we just go back to the way things use to be?"

Yami sighed. "I can't Kisa."

"But why?"

Yami sighed and closed his eyes. "It's because of Yugi. I still have feelings for you Kisa." He placed his finger on her lips before she could protest.

"But I can't be with you…not right now. I have to think about some things first."

Kisa sighed before moving away. "Okay, let's go home."

Yami watched Kisa walk away leaving him behind. Why did all this have to happen to him now? What should he do?

He couldn't lie about the feelings he had for Kisa, but he had the same for Yugi?

Yami groaned to himself.

This was too much for him.

* * *

Well, folks that's it! Chapter 10 Memories is over! I know, I know you may be mad at me but hey, I had to write this one. So Nyah! Review please!

Next chapter is when Yugi and Yami have some alone time!


End file.
